1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to floor tiles, and more particularly to a floor tile having a base member formed from a fiber/cement mixture on which a non-skid surface is applied which establishes a unique method of forming a completely non-skid tile structure that is superior in wear-resistance for those areas subjected to heavy foot traffic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention as disclosed herein is especially suitable for replacing all known floor tiles and other covers for walking surfaces. There are many types and forms of floor tiles. Some are made of rubber, some of plastic, some of clay, etc. The majority of known tiles are made from materials which are unsuitable for use in or around damp and wet environments, as they do not provide non-skid surfaces. This is particularly true with various clay and ceramic tiles. Although some clay tiles are provided with rough surfaces which are designed to define non-skid surfaces, the use of such tiles is limited since their structural arrangements prevent them from being used under certain environmental conditions.